


welcome back!

by KadejahSenpai



Series: Gotta Be A Reason [9]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kids, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadejahSenpai/pseuds/KadejahSenpai
Summary: Character A returns to their birth-town for the holidays. Character B is their estranged childhood best friend.Jaehee Kang X Fem!Reader





	welcome back!

“Mr. Han, another cat idea isn’t good.” Jaehee spoke as they exited the meeting. Before the male could respond a secretary spoke. “Miss Kang, someone is here to see you.” Jaehee was throughly confused but nonetheless followed. Jumin decided to tag along with her out of pure curiosity. 

“Jaehee!” A voice rang. There stood a tall girl dressed in a sweater and skinny jeans to protect herself from the cold. “Wearing just a sweater won’t keep you warm, Y/n. You need a coat.” Jaehee sighed. “Ah man, I thought you’d be happier to see me. It’s been awhile.” She hugged Jaehee and the brunette accepted the hug.

“Yes, it’s been awhile, Y/n. Though I must ask what you’re doing here?” Jumin stood back watching everything unfold. “It’s the holidays so I’m back. My mom misses seeing you. You should really stop by. We’re even having the big Christmas party Saturday!” Jaehee looked apologetic. “I work Saturday.” “Nonsense. It’ll be nice for you to hang out with your friend.” Jumin spoke up. Jaehee was now more confused than ever. “Now you have to come! Invite your friends too!” She was too bubbly for her own good. Like she was the sun who was blinding her.

Y/n’s phone buzzed in her hand. “Ah, I have to go finish my shopping before my mom murders me. See you Saturday, Jaehee!” With that, the girl left. “Who was that?” Jumin asked. “My best friend.”

Saturday came around and Jaehee invited the entirety of the RFA. “Oh, Jaehee, good to see you again.” Mrs. L/n spoke. “Good to see you again, Mrs. L/n.” She replied. “Jaehee!” Tiny voices yelled before a seven year old pair of twins, one girl and one boy, grabbed her legs. “No one told us you were gonna be here!” The boy spoke. 

Y/n came in and pulled the twins. “Because knowing you two, you would have whined about why she didn’t stop by earlier.” She pressed a kiss to both of their temples. “It’s fine, Y/n.” Jaehee spoke as the twins ran off again somewhere else in the party. “I see the twins are doing good though.” She commented.

“Are they yours?” Saeyoung asked. “Yep. The girl is Ko and the boy is Katsuki. They have too much energy for their own good.” “And just think, they’ll be pumped full of sugar by the end of the night.” Her mom smiled. “Absolutely perfect.” Y/n hummed sarcastically. Her mom left and Y/n was introduced to the RFA. 

Saeran seemed to really like playing with the twins. They ended up playing video games in the lounge. By the end of the party the twins were still running around. Jaehee stayed around to help clean up. “Goodnight, Mom.” Y/n spoke and her mother went upstairs. “Ko, Katsuki, in here now!” Y/n spoke loudly.

The twins ran in with Jaehee trailing behind. The two were in their pajamas. “Can we sleep in your bed?” Ko asked. Y/n nodded and willingly collapsed in her bed. The twins got in with her. Y/n patted the bed as an invitation for Jaehee to join. The woman hesitantly joined and Katsuki laid on top of her.

“I’m glad to see the twins still like you.” Y/n hummed, carding fingers through Ko’s hair to coax her to sleep. “Yes, I did miss seeing them.” She admitted. “Jaehee?” Y/n asked. “Yes?” “I’m gonna be in town for awhile. Would you like to go on a date? We could go see the Christmas lights?” She asked.

Heat rose to the woman’s face. “It’s alright if not.” “No, I would like to. We’d have to work around my work schedule.” Y/n hummed a little as a response. “That’s fine. I can probably get my mom to watch the twins.” “They’ll wine if they can’t go.” Y/n sighed. “Yeah.” “Lets take them with. It’ll be fun.” Y/n laughed. “Alright. A date plus the twins. What could go wrong.”

When Y/n’s mom went to check on her daughter and the twins she was pleasantly surprised to see Jaehee cuddled up with Y/n and the twins.


End file.
